


Emerald Herald's Services

by Damien_Kova



Category: Dark Souls II
Genre: F/M, Facials, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Something is different during your visit to Majula, especially once the Emerald Herald gets on her knees in front of you.





	Emerald Herald's Services

It was nothing new for the Emerald Herald to service you in your journey to gather souls and conquer the land. She had been with you since the beginning of your journey, whether she was sitting on the rocks that were around your campfire in Majula or standing near the edge of the cliff just far enough away to make it impossible to push her off, she had always been there to help. But, after recently saving the blacksmith’s daughter and bringing her back home, something had changed about your helper. Her and Chloanne had started dressing in black and lace on random occasions when you returned to get your services, but this time was something you had never expected to happen.

 

Upon returning Majula, the brunette that was usually in a brown corset with a green hood over it was now sitting on the stones around the campfire, wearing nothing but black with her hair dyed a shade of black to match her dark clothing. Even her usual sunset-colored corset was black, bringing an unusual sense from her that you didn’t expect. She turned to face you as you stepped up to her, a soft smile forming on her lips as she got off the rock and onto her knees, looking up at her while her head was in your crotch. Neither of you had said a word to each other before she managed to get your leggings down to the ground, her smile growing as your cock sprang out from under your armor and almost hit her in the face.   
  
A good few soft licks along your length was all it took for you to know exactly what she wanted. Dropping your weapon, you grab the side of the girl’s head, hearing a soft gasp leave her as you pulled her snugly against your length. There was no reason not to treat the woman who was giving you help along your quest, making you more capable of completing it each time you saw her, what she wanted, even if the two of you were being watched by Chloanne. Her tongue continued to travel along the underside of your shaft as you held her in place for a moment, waiting for her to speak her signature lines that you were starting to grow tired of hearing.   
  
The Emerald Herald knew exactly what was going to happen when she spoke, her smile only grew as she looked at your helmet, hoping to see your eyes. “Bearer- MMF!”  Just like she had expected, the moment she spoke the first word, you crammed your member down her throat and held her in place. Though, that didn’t stop her from doing her best to please you, swirling her tongue around your length while the linings of her throat spasmed around your shaft. The girl dressed in black even got a good grip on your thighs as you started thrusting in and out of her throat, moaning around you as you started using her like a blissful toy and not giving her time to speak again.

  
The feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around your cock while you had humanity in your system was something that you didn’t think you’d enjoy as much as you do, quiet grunts leaving you the faster you moved your hips as you fucked the girl’s face. You could hear her gagging and trying to force herself to get used to the feeling of your length plunging into her throat, even as she started drooling on it and making a mess of both of you. With the alluring eyes of Chloanne glaring at the two of you while she was also dressed in a lacy black outfit like the Herald, something about this experience seemed like it was being enjoyed by all three of you. But that didn’t stop you from pulling your length out of your helper’s mouth to give her a moment to breathe. She was still alive, after all, she needed air far more than you did.   
  
After taking a second to catch her breath and appreciate the amount of spit that coated your member and her chin, the girl currently servicing you smiled back up at you and licked her lips for just a moment before her brown eyes flashed with lust and determination for just a moment. “Seek-” Once again, she was happy to be forced into silence by the feeling of your cock plugging her mouth, a loud and muffled moan leaving her as she closed her eyes and accepted the second round of facefucking that was happening. Every push into her that you made was just another that forced a moan from her body as it shuddered in pleasure, something that you knew anyone who was watching was relishing in. Unfortunately, this time, the girl forced herself from around your shaft and placed dozens of adoring kisses along your length before starting to speak again. “Seek.”   
  
Just like last time, you forced your helper down your shaft, silencing her in the process and grunting once again as she reached the base of your member. There was something about that look in her eyes that made you push harder, slam yourself deeper, and grunt that much louder as you stared into her eyes. You didn’t know what it was, but it was something that lured you into moving your hips faster and harder than before, pleasure suddenly rushing through your body like souls leaving you as you started to create a visible bulge in her throat each time you slammed down into her throat.

 

The girl moaned a bit louder around your shaft before closing her eyes and pulling her head back just enough to keep her tongue swirling around the head of your shaft, her hand gripping your base and gliding along your member as fast as she could manage. Another devious smirk appeared on her lips before she took a deep breath, but you were just too lost in the pleasure to fight back this time as you knew she was going to speak once again. “Lest-” A loud gasp left her lips just after she spoke the first word, clearly shocked when you came without warning, covering her face in your seed and not saying a word to her before grabbing the back of her head and pulling her back to your cock. Luckily, this time, she seemed content in just sucking on your cock, making her tongue dance around it like it was her personal plaything, even if she was still covered in your load.  
  
If you were able to get service like this more often, especially while making her not say her ridiculous speech each time, you would need to visit Majula more often.


End file.
